Episode Sore
by Arionyxle
Summary: Alam yang membawakanmu tarian, alam pula yang membawakanmu kematian. AU. For NHTD #2


Hidup bukanlah sekedar anomali yang harus diperdebatkan, bukan pula diorama yang harus tersusun sempurna. Tapi, hidup adalah sebuah siklus di mana manusia dipermainkan oleh takdir, diburu oleh waktu dan disekaratkan oleh kematian.

Di satu tempat yang tak berujung, di bawah cakrawala yang berwarna sempurna. Barangkali di sini angin masih bertiup sepoi dan mimpi masih dapat berbicara; di pinggang perbukitan ini.

Sementara itu tetes-tetes air liar terus berjatuhan dari petala alam raya, menggantung di setiap helai-helai daun dan luruh menjadi embun di pagi nanti. Pagar-pagar langit mulai menghilang, kabut-kabut tipis bergerak teratur mengikuti kepakan-kepakan gagak yang terbang mengelilingi seantero sore—membawa matahari beringsut-ingsut tenggelam pada ufuk barat bumi.

Sang Puteri tengah terlelap bersama mimpi indahnya; di rintik hujan sore dalam tidur yang tak pernah terbangun. Ia bukanlah seorang Puteri Tidur yang mengharapkan semanis kecupan dari seorang Pangeran, terlebih ia sedang tidak berlakon dalam panggung dongeng.

Kelereng _lavender_-nya sudah tak terbuka sejak sepekan yang lalu, tubuh mungilnya terbaring lemah tanpa mampu bergerak sedikitpun. Rupa-rupanya bau bangsal rumah sakit senantiasa meninabobokannya. Kelopak matanya terkatup, pandangan sayu yang biasa diperlihatkan si gadis benar-benar tenggelam di baliknya. Rona mukanya yang pucat tak lebih tampak seperti mayat.

Adalah _Glioblastoma Multiforme_ yang membuat dirinya kerap disuntikan cairan-cairan penetralisir rasa nyeri itu. Terkutuk memang, sel-sel tumor itu acapkali membunuh kerja saraf dalam sistem otaknya. Kini, teman barunya hanyalah selang-selang infus itu.

Peralatan medis memang boneka yang paling sering ia ajak bermain. Setiap tangisan bahkan erangan kesakitan yang terdengar dari mulutnya merupakan senandung yang terbiasa gadis itu lantunkan.

Tak ada guna ia sesali, cepat atau lambat bangsal ini pasti akan menjadi kamar tidur barunya; bersama pagi yang terkadang tampak tak cerah, ditemani malam yang terkadang tanpa bintang. Gadis itu bukan tak ingin kembali tertawa bersama teman-teman sebayanya, ia hanya tak ingin merasakan sakit kerapkali anggota-anggota tubuhnya bergerak—bahkan selangkahpun.

Kemoterapi atau radioterapi? Keduanya pun tak ada gunanya. Apa yang bisa dilakukan pada tubuh yang mulai kurus kering itu? Apa yang bisa dilakukan pada kepala yang perlahan kehilangan mahkotanya itu? Dan, apa yang bisa dilakukan pada air muka yang dipenuhi dengan lebam-lebam biru itu?

Percuma.

Semenjak divonis penyakit terkutuk ini—sekitar setahun yang lalu—gadis itu memang bukan tanpa usaha untuk mengembalikan kondisi sehatnya. Bahkan, ia selalu berharap agar sel-sel tumor itu pergi menjauh dari dirinya; menemukan inang yang baru, atau bahkan bila perlu musnah saja dari muka bumi dan tak akan ada lagi orang yang menderita sebegini tersiksa—seperti dirinya.

'_Apa aku akan mati dalam waktu dekat?'_

Selalu. Hal itu yang selalu menghantui pikirannya. Setiap detik pertanyaan itu menggerayami asupan oksigennya. Ia takut—takut sekali—alih-alih dirinya mati terlalu cepat; meninggalkan seorang ayah yang sangat dihormatinya dan seorang adik perempuan yang teramat disayanginya.

Terlebih—sampai saat ini—ia belum menepati janji pada seseorang. Seorang bocah kecil masa lalunya; bocah lelaki yang tak pernah ia temui lagi—sampai usianya yang kedua puluh… sampai tumor itu mungkin akan membunuhnya.

Di luar, hujan bersikeras tak mau pulang. Hujan terus saja mengetuk jendela bangsalnya. Hujan ingin membangunkannya. Hujan memanggil-manggil namanya, mengajaknya bermain bersama.

_Cepat sembuh, Sayang! Kembalilah menari bersama kami di sini… di episode sore kali ini._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>  
>Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto<br>Gavotte en Rondeau (c) Johann Sebastian Bach  
>Ases's Death (c) Peer Gynt<p>

**Story by** Arionyxle

Dedicated for Tragedy Day of NaruHina

**Warning**  
>AU, OoC, maybe(disgusting)diction, chara death and others. DLDR!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>EPISODE SORE<strong>**  
><strong>Arionyxle

* * *

><p>Angin masa lalu berhembus dari lembah-lembah curam perbukitan di pedesaan Inakadate, Prefektur Aomori, Jepang. Saat bunga-bunga sakura masih bermekaran di musim gugur, ketika lonceng-lonceng gereja masih dapat menggema dengan jelasnya.<p>

Dedaunan terbang menyapa halimun tipis yang terus bergerak tanpa aba-aba menuju garis horison kemerahan yang membelah panorama alam raya. Di ujung barat, matahari membentuk bulatan kuning yang masih tampak benderang meskipun tengah mengambang. Petang ini cerah bersama awan-awan _cirrus_ yang membentuk corak indah.

Dalam ruang yang hanya berpagar pepohonan dan berdinding perbukitan menjulang; terdengar serangkaian irama yang membentuk syahdu, mendendang begitu saja dan melantun sempurna. Sebuah permainan musik klasik diperdengarkan, sederetan not-not nada tergesek dari _bow_ sang pebiola. Jemarinya tampak lihai berpindah-pindah menekan kunci senar partitur instrumennya tersebut.

Lantunan itu mengalun sepanjang daun-daun yang melayang berayun, berharmonisasi dengan lincah gerakan seorang balerina yang tengah menari di hadapan violinis muda itu.

Bersama mega yang terus bergerak, di balik senja jingga yang menjadi latar panggungnya; gadis kecil itu berputar-putar elok dengan kedua lengannya yang terus membentang, rambut biru tua setengkuknya dibiarkan terbawa semilir angin menari-nari kecil mengikuti lenggokan kepalanya.

Dengan pijakan rerumputan liar dan bunga-bunga tak bertuan sebagai penontonnya; ia memainkan lekuk tubuh mungilnya melompat-lompat mengikuti ritme nada sang pebiola, jemari kakinya terjinjit manakala gadis itu menghentak tanah berulang. Rok berjenis _umbrella_ selutut yang dikenakannya tak luput berkibar bersama tariannya.

Simpul senyumnya dan cerah _violet _pupil matanya menyiratkan keinginannya untuk terbang bebas—menari tanpa batas di atas cakrawala sana. Di resapinya setiap gesekan biola itu yang nyaris tanpa sumbang. Violinis tersebut tampak mahir beresonansi dengan not-not bernotasi tinggi melebihi sopran ataupun alto yang biasa dilagukan oleh seorang penyanyi opera. Oktaf yang sampai beradu dengan nada mayor yang menyemangati hati.

Gadis kecil itu benar-benar tahu jenis instrumen apa yang dimainkan pebiola tersebut. _Gavotte en Rondeau_—itulah sekiranya instrumen yang terpikirkan saat ia harus menari macam apa. Sebuah instrumen klasik karya Johann Sebastian Bach yang menuntutnya untuk menari seceria mungkin.

Tak terasa, surya kini telah tenggelam sempurna, permainan biola itupun beranjak usai. Si gadis yang juga telah berhenti menari, sesaat membungkukkan badannya sebagai salam penghormatan.

"Hinata, sudah malam… ayo pulang!" ucap—atau ajak—si violinis muda pada sang balerina yang dilihatnya malah terduduk di atas rerumputan yang semula gadis itu gunakan sebagai panggung tarinya. Merasa ajakannya tak diindahkan, bocah lelaki itu menghampiri Hinata—nama si gadis penari balet—sembari menjinjing kotak biolanya. "Apa-apaan kau ini? Nanti ayahmu mencarimu, tahu!"

Gadis berwajah sendu itu malah melempar senyum ke arah bocah lelaki tersebut. "A-aku ingin di sini lebih lama, Naruto-_kun..._," ucap gadis itu santai, "aku ingin melihat bintang pertamaku."

Naruto—si pebiola muda—mau-tak-mau luluh juga oleh permintaan gadis berponi rata itu. Ia pun kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di samping gadis yang memang selalu menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. "Kau suka melihat langit malam, ya?"

Gadis kecil itu melirik sebentar ke arah bocah lelaki yang usianya lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu. Bocah lelaki berpupil biru samudra tersebut memang sudah lama ia kenal, karena mungkin sering bersama, gadis itu merasa semakin dekat dengannya. "Apa kau tidak suka melihat bintang?"

"Tidak begitu," jawab bocah itu singkat. Tidak seperti biasanya, Naruto kali ini lebih banyak berjibaku dalam diam. "Besok… aku akan pindah ke Korea, Hinata."

Gadis yang diajaknya bicara itu hanya terlihat menggembungkan pipinya. "Lalu?" kali ini gadis itupun hanya menimpali bocah _citrus_ itu dengan jawaban—mungkin pertanyaan—yang tak kalah singkat.

Naruto merasa sedikit kesal karena Hinata hanya menanggapi singkat pertanyaannya barusan. "Hei! Apa kau tidak akan merindukanku?"

Cih! Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Kau salah besar, Naruto. Andai kau lebih sedikit mengerti perasaan perempuan dan dengan sudi membaca atau setidaknya melihat ekspresi wajahnya, kau pasti menangkap siratan gadis itu yang tengah menangis dalam hatinya sekarang. Dia tidak akan merindukanmu, memang… tapi, dia akan sangat merindukanmu.

"Aku mau pulang!" ucap Hinata lalu, membiarkan kekacauan hatinya ia telan pahit; sendiri.

Perlahan, gadis itu beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Tapi, dengan sigap Naruto meraih pergelangan tangan gadis sepuluh tahun itu dan tanpa permisi mendaratkan sebuah kecupan hangat di lembut pipinya. "Kau tahu, alasan mengapa aku tidak begitu suka melihat bintang?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang langsung dibalasnya dengan gelengan kepalanya. "Itu karena kau, Hinata. Kau lebih indah dari apapun yang bisa kulihat."

Sontak gadis itu menghamburkan tubuh mungilnya pada pelukan bocah lelaki tersebut. Ia merasa nyaman sekali, bahkan tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dirinya tengah menangis sejadi-jadinya sekarang dalam dekapan bocah berambut pirang tersebut. "A-aku akan terus menunggumu, Naruto_-kun_."

Seandainya bocah lelaki itu punya keberanian untuk mengatakan, mungkin ia akan meminta Hinata untuk tidak menunggunya. "Berjanjilah, kau akan terus menari, Hinata."

**...**  
><em>Saat semua yang kau miliki perlahan meninggalkanmu, peganglah erat keyakinanmu bahwa suatu saat kau akan menemuinya lagi; bahkan sampai di liang kuburmu sekalipun<em>  
><strong>...<strong>

Gadis itu masih betah terlelap bersama selang oksigen yang tertancap pada sepasang lubang hidungnya. Masih tak ada sedikitpun gerakan dalam istirahat panjangnya. _Pulse detector_ senantiasa menjadi penanda nyawanya yang terkatung tak tentu itu. Entah sampai kapan bangsal ini akan terus ditempatinya dan entah hari apa ia pun akhirnya akan terbaring tenang di dalam peti mati.

Hujan masih mengguyur deras, namun sepertinya tak sanggup membangunkan gadis berambut panjang sepinggang itu. Tapi, tunggu… kau lihat? Jentikkan pada jari-jemarinya bergerak-gerak kecil. Sungguhpun, sepertinya panggilan hujan berhasil membangunkannya.

Perlahan, sepasang _lavender_ indah di balik kelopak mata itu menampakkan bulatnya, iris sendu miliknya bahkan seperti menemukan dunia baru setelah lama terperangkap dalam penjara tidurnya.

Gadis manis itu mendapati dirinya di sebuah ruangan berukuran tak lebih besar dari 3x4 meter, bercat putih gading dengan dipenuhi beberapa perabotan yang belakangan ini memang menjadi sahabat karibnya.

"Ru-rumah sakit, ya?" ucapnya terbata.

Lekaspun gadis itu mencoba melucuti jarum infus yang menancap sempurna di pergelangan tangannya, meskipun ia tahu bahwa hal itu pasti akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Begitupula dengan sepasang selang oksigen yang menancap di kedua lubang hidungnya—segerapun ia singkirkan benda-benda pengganggu tersebut.

"Aaaw!" bahkan belum apa-apa, kepalanya sudah didera rasa nyeri yang teramat sangat.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, ia pun mulai menuruni ranjang medium tempat ia tertidur sebelumnya. Wajahnya yang—terlampau—pucat menjadikan gadis itu bagai bayang semu ketika tertimpa cahaya lampu. Diliriknya sejenak penunjuk waktu yang menggantung tepat di dinding bangsalnya—5:15 pm.

"Senja," ucapnya seraya menoleh ke arah kalender gantung berbentuk kotak persegi di sebelah jam dinding tersebut—July 7, 2011. "Sudah lama rupanya aku tidur."

Gadis berambut biru tua itu melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju ambang jendela bangsalnya. Hawa dingin tentu saja dapat ia rasakan seketika pula.

Di luar, hujan masih terus mengguyur—mengejewantahkan air danau hingga melewati batas tepian. Di belakang rumah sakit ini memang tersimpan sebuah danau yang cukup luas. Di kala malam—tepat ketika bulan purnama—danau ini mampu melukiskan replika sempurna bulatan purnama tersebut. Di tepian danau itu pula, terdapat beberapa papan kayu sebagai tempat untuk sekadar duduk ataupun bersantai.

"Hujan," ucapnya singkat; menimbulkan uap-uap tipis pada kaca jendela. Tetesan hujan membuat labirin-labirin kecil pada dinding kaca—sekilas menarik perhatian gadis itu untuk mengikuti gerak berliku tetes air tersebut.

Alih-alih terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan barunya, gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa tengah ada seseorang yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Hinata."

Mendengar namanya terpanggil seseorang, gadis pemilik bibir tipis itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang menyapanya barusan. "A-ayah?"

"Kau sudah siuman rupanya," pria yang disapa 'ayah' oleh Hinata itu tak sedikitpun bergerak dari posisinya semula. Ditatapnya putri sulungnya tersebut seakan menelusuri detail-detail kecil yang sekiranya terjadi pada anak gadisnya itu. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat! Nanti malam, dokter yang dari luar negeri itu akan melakukan oper—"

"Ayah," gadis itu—dengan tidak sopannya—memotong perkataan ayahnya tersebut. Sontak pria berambut hitam sepinggang itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya; seperti menerka apa yang hendak putrinya utarakan. "Aku ingin keluar."

"Tapi,"

Gadis manis itu melengkungkan sedikit tipis bibirnya. "Aku mohon… tolong izinkan aku, Ayah!" bungkuk gadis itu lalu. Tirai-tirai rambutnya hampir menutupi seluruh permukaan wajahnya.

Sejujurnya, pria berusia lebih dari setengah abad itu sangat tidak ingin mengizinkan putri sulungnya itu untuk keluar dari bangsalnya, terlebih hujan masih mengguyur deras di luar sana. Tapi, melihat Hinata memohon seperti itu, rasa-rasanya ia pun tak kuasa menolak permintaan anak gadisnya tersebut. Entahlah, mungkin dokter akan memarahinya. "Baiklah… tapi, Ayah akan terus mengawasimu."

Gadis itu kembali menampakkan senyumannya. "Aku menyayangimu, Ayah."

**...**

**.o.**

**.o.**

**...**

Dalam sorot iris _lavender_-nya, pandangan hampa itu menatap lurus percikan-percikan hujan yang terjatuh bebas menghantam tenangnya air danau. Menghantam pula dirinya, membasahi sekujur tubuh rapuhnya.

Kini, gadis itu menjadi bagian dari hujan. Kedua kakinya berdiri kokoh di atas pijakan kayu tepian dermaga tersebut. Langit memucat tanpa aksen apapun, bahkan dari pantulan jingga senja sekalipun. Horison mulai mengelabu manakala petang mulai tersaput malam.

Ini keinginannya—bermain di luar bersama hujan. Bahkan ia sendiri pun sadar, kalau keegoisannya itu berbahaya bagi keselamatan dirinya. Gadis itu tak peduli lagi—tak akan pernah peduli lagi—pada apapun yang membentengi keinginannya, terlebih hanya karena penyakit yang dideritanya tersebut.

Rintik hujan telah berhasil membangunkannya, menghasilkan irama bagai lagu penyemangatnya. Senja yang kelabu berputar bagai piringan hitam, kilat yang menyambar bercahaya bagai lampu panggung dansa.

Hinata melihat dirinya dalam bayang-bayang masa lalu; mengenang sosok gadis kecil berambut biru gelap setengkuk dan sepasang pipinya yang kerap merona merah. Dirinya tersenyum sendiri manakala cermin dermaga memantulkan gambaran dirinya di kala itu. Samar pula tersirat sesosok wajah bocah kecil yang selalu membuatnya tertawa dahulu; sosok dengan pirang rambutnya dan cerah biru pada iris matanya. Seseorang yang senantiasa ia rindukan dalam sedetik matanya berkedip, dalam sepersekian detik paru-parunya bernapas.

Tertunduk dirinya dalam kebisuan. Karena hujan, bocah lelaki itu menghilang—memupuskan penantiannya, memusnahkan segala harapannya. Karena hujan, bocah lelaki itu hanya tinggal menjadi kenangan—menyisakan luka yang menohok, tanpa mampu mencium keningnya dalam kesepian peti matinya. Karena hujan pula yang membuat pesawat tumpangannya hilang di tengah deburan ombak lautan.

Maka, jangan pernah salahkan, kalau gadis itu sekarang benar-benar membenci hujan.

Suhu tubuhnya dirasa menghangat, begitupula dengan sepasang matanya yang dirasa menjadi perih—sangat perih karena air matanya. Bukan karena penyakitnya yang sudah tak bisa menolerir perbuatan nekatnya ini, melainkan penyesalan yang mendalam yang tengah berkecamuk dalam hatinya sekarang.

Dikecapnya lalu rasa anyir yang menyelinap masuk melalui celah-celah bibirnya, cairan berwarna merah pekat itu tanpa permisi meluncur dari kedua lubang hidungnya—diluberkan oleh hujan sehingga bau menjijikkan itu dengan mudah dapat dicium oleh indera pembau miliknya.

Dikatupkannya kemudian kedua mata sendu itu; kelereng keunguannya bersembunyi di balik kelopak yang memang telah sekian lama terbiasa menutup itu.

…_Berjanjilah! Kau akan terus menari, Hinata…_

Bibir mungil itu, gaya bicara yang khas… bocah lelaki itu menaruh harapan besar terhadapnya. Tapi, apa yang gadis itu perbuat? Dirinya selalu pasrah, seakan ia yang paling menderita di dunia ini—sampai ia mengubur dalam-dalam harapan bocah kecil itu terhadapnya. Karenapun penyakit terkutuk ini, Hinata berikrar… ia tak ingin menari lagi seumur hidupnya. Bodoh sekali.

Sungai kecil mengalir di sela-sela katupan kedua matanya, menelusuri kontur pucat pipi dengan corak lebam-lebam biru itu. Bahkan mungkin, andai saja pemuda itu ada… Hinata ingin mendapat sekali lagi kecupan darinya.

Dadanya sesak, kali ini bukan karena penyakit itu. Tapi—sekali lagi—rutukan penyesalan mendalam pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sadar, ia terlalu sering menyalahkan kehidupannya. "Maaf, Naruto…," bisiknya pada rintik hujan yang mulai memutar piringan hitam fantasinya, "maafkan kebodohanku."

Irama ini, nada-nada pembuka ini kian menyapa gendang telinganya. Harmoni hujan akan menjadi instrumen pengiring tariannya pada petang kelabu ini.

Episode sore yang tak lagi seindah dulu, mengantarkan lantunan _Ase's Death_ sebagai instrumen kematiannya. Dan sekali lagi, gadis itu telah tahu harus menari macam apa—seperti terakhir kali ia melakukannya dengan _Gavotte en Rondeau _yang diiringi bocah lelaki itu. Petang ini, ia akan menarikan sebuah instrumen kematian karya Peer Gynt yang akan membawanya benar-benar pada rasa sakit kesekaratan.

Hinata memosisikan kedua kakinya pada sikap _on point_. Memang sedikit menyakitkan—berdiri dengan ujung jemari kaki tanpa sepatu balet sebagai alasnya. Terlebih, sekarang ia sedang tidak menggunakan busana selayaknya balerina pada umumnya; tanpa stoking super tipis, _leotard_, rok _umbrella_, sanggul rambut serta perlengkapan lainnya.

Yang gadis itu pikirkan saat ini hanyalah satu hal; kembali menari.

Hal utama menari balet dalam iringan _Ase's Death_ terletak pada seberapa siapkah mental balerina itu ketika malaikat pencabut nyawa membukakan gerbang kematian pada saat ia tengah menari pada _cadenza _instrumen tersebut.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Hinata?

Gadis itu sepertinya sudah teramat siap kalaupun ia benar-benar mati pada tariannya kali ini. Kedua tangannya mulai membentang 180 derajat; sayapnya berancang-ancang melayang, menyelami langit petang yang kali ini temaram. Kaki kanannya melayang sepanjang bayangan, ia pun memulai putaran-putaran kecil di sekeliling papan tepian yang memang cukup sempit sehingga pola geraknya terbatas.

Meskipun begitu, ia baru kali ini merasakan kebebasannya kembali, bergerak tanpa tepi dalam ritme tariannya. Bunyi hujan membius kekacauan hatinya, rasa takut akan ancaman filosofi kematian instrumen ini tak sedikitpun mengusik pikirannya.

Gadis itu terus menari bersama senyumnya yang senantiasa mengembang, bunyi tetesan hujan dari daun pepohonan baginya sama indah dengan vibrasi yang dihasilkan gesekan biola yang kerap dimainkan bocah lelaki itu. Gerak _voete_-nya berhenti seiring deras hujan melambatkan ritme curahnya.

Kelopak matanya kembali terbuka, kedua bulatan _lavender_ itu tampak lebih sendu dari sebelumnya. Hujan nyaris berhenti, tetapi instrumen _Ase's Death _terus saja mengalun. Jantungnya mendadak berdegup hebat, manakala ia sadari… gerakan macam apalagi yang harus ia tarikan. Suara petir setidaknya memberi isyarat bahwa instrumen ini tengah menuju bagian klimaksnya, di mana ia harus melakukan satu gerakan yang akan menentukan sukses atau tidak tarian baletnya kali ini.

_Fouettes en tournant_. Pelan, Hinata kembali mengambil sikap _on point_ sebagai gerakan dasarnya. Dipejamkannya kembali kedua matanya yang sudah tampak lelah, diambilnya pula sekadar oksigen didetak pertama gerakannya. Kaki kanannya ia angkat setinggi betis jenjangnya, ujung ibu jari kakinya ia tempelkan pada permukaan betis itu. Sikap _fouettes_ yang sempurna.

Hujan kembali mengguyur deras, kali ini menghujam lebih tajam kulit porselen gadis pengidap _glioblastoma _itu.

Ujung ibu jari kaki kiri dibiarkannya sebagai tumpuan memutar; sebagai alat penyeimbang 32 putaran yang hendak dibentuknya. Menyakitkan memang, mengingat kaki telanjangnya itu sedang tidak menggunakan _point shoe_ khusus pebalet.

Indah sekali; lekukan tubuhnya samar terlihat karena terbasahi air hujan, begitupun dengan gerakan berputarnya yang sangat menyerupai siluet angsa yang tengah membentuk pusaran air di atas danau mahaagungnya.

Belum lama ia berputar, tapal ibu jari kaki kirinya itu menginjak sesuatu yang berhasil membuat darah segar mengalir di baliknya. Gadis itu sempat meringis menahan perih. Rupa-rupanya sebuah paku telah sukses merobek satu-satunya tumpuan dirinya untuk tetap menjaga keseimbangan tariannya tersebut. Namun, dibiarkannya darah segar itu membentuk corak di sepanjang papan kayu lantai tarinya—bercecer-cecer bagai guguran kelopak bunga mawar merah.

Hinata tak gentar menari, ia fokuskan kembali putaran _fouettes_ yang belum mencapai genap 32 itu. Ujung kakinya yang sudah cacat tersebut masih dipertahankannya sebagai tumpuan. Sekali terluka tetap terluka, luka tak akan mungkin cepat mengering terlebih di tengah guyuran hujan deras seperti ini. Bagaimanapun ia paksakan tetap bertahan, luka menganga itu sudah terlewat perih.

Gadis itu bahkan tak menyadari bahwa bukan hanya ujung ibu jari kaki kirinya saja yang mengeluarkan darah, tetapi cairan berwana merah pekat itu juga keluar dari kedua lubang hidung dan sepasang telinganya. Bahkan perlahan ia rasakan, lidahnya mencicip kembali rasa anyir itu… kali ini muncul dari dalam mulutnya sendiri. Bibir pucat itu terwarnai sempurna dengan merah darah yang berusaha menyelinap keluar dari mulutnya.

**BRUGGGH!**

Tumbang. Hinata terjatuh manakala rasa nyeri yang teramat sangat terjadi di bagian dalam tempurung kepala—seperti ada dua benda yang amat keras bertabrakan yang seketika itu pula hancur. Pandangannya sontak memburam, dua buah kelereng _lavender_-nya tak mampu lagi menangkap fokus benda apapun. Sakit ini, rasa nyeri ini… berpuluh-puluh kali lipat lebih sakit dan lebih nyeri dari serangan-serangan sebelumnya.

Suhu tubuhnya mendadak pula menjadi sangat panas, ia seperti terbakar dalam kedinginan hujan. Dadanya pun kini terasa sempurna sesaknya. Berkali-kali ia atur asupan oksigen yang masuk ke dalam paru-parunya, tapi hal itu tak membuatnya menjadi lebih baik.

Instrumen ini sedang mencapai puncak _cadenza_, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia melihat gerbang kematian telah dibuka lebar-lebar untuknya. Gerbang berwarna emas dengan dua algojo yang berjaga di depannya. Seketika pula perasaan takut menyeruak dalam relung gadis itu, kedua kakinya tak dapat digerakkan sama sekali, sementara kedua tangannya hanya mampu menjentik-jentikan kecil jari-jemarinya. Darahnya pun sudah berkubang di seluruh papan tepian, berjatuhan pelan menuju air dermaga di bawahnya.

'Aku ingin terus menari, Naruto-kun…' gadis itu membatin menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Tak pernah lelah ia mencoba untuk kembali berdiri, tapi sia-sia belaka. Rasa sakit ini semakin menjadi ketika Hinata mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya. 'Sakit sekali, Naruto-kun.'

Titik hujan senantiasa berjatuhan tak kenal rasa iba, menusuk setiap pori-pori gadis kecil yang kini telah menjadi seorang wanita muda yang cantik jelita.

…_Kau tahu, alasan mengapa aku tidak begitu suka melihat bintang? Itu karena kau, Hinata. Kau lebih indah dari apapun yang bisa kulihat…_

Kata-kata itu setidaknya membuat raut muka gadis itu sedikit berbeda, bibirnya tampak tersenyum tipis mengingat kenangan terakhirnya bersama bocah lelaki bernama Uzumaki Naruto tersebut. 'A-alasan meng-mengapa aku selalu menunggu bintang pertamaku… karena ku-kulihat ada senyummu di baliknya.'

Sekarang, mata _lavender_ itu benar-benar terkatup. Gadis itu tengah berjalan menuju gerbang kematiannya; seiring irama _Ase's Death_ mulai berhenti dan episode sore berubah menjadi kemelut malam.

_Alam yang membawakanmu tarian, alam pula yang membawakanmu kematian. Selamat tinggal, Hinata. Naruto telah menunggumu di gerbang surga sana. Lanjutkan dan perlihatkan tarianmu yang sempat tertunda._

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>  
>Saya tidak tahu dari segimana tragedi dalam fic ini. Maafkan saya! Mungkin ini fic penutup HTNH tahun kedua. Jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan review.<p>

Salam, Arionyxle.


End file.
